Flying High
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: One-shot. Before there was Lois and Clark, there was Chloe and her own Kryptonian. Chloe/OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Smallville. I do own Kai-El/Kyle Kent.

**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot I did as a means to introduce my Smallville OC character. Chloe really does deserve her own Superman, even if it isn't Clark.

**Summary:** Before there was Lois and Clark, there was Chloe and Kyle.

**Flying High**

12:15 in the morning, and Chloe Sullivan still couldn't get any sleep in her shared apartment at the talon. How could anyone sleep anyways with the feeling of being alive burning in their hearts, and not from using her powers again to resurrect someone from the dead?

Chloe remembered her first, and almost chaotic interview with Paulina Khan. "We all have to wake up sometime," was the cruel reply to Chloe's dream of being a reporter for the Daily Planet. For a moment, Khan's words almost came true. Almost.

For a few, or maybe for many, depending on how bad they wanted it, lost dreams could always be found again, and Chloe Sullivan was one of the lucky dreamers.

No. Not the right L word. Perhaps some would say it was luck that got Chloe her job back after being fired by the Daily Planet's newly former owner, Lex Luthor, but Chloe knew the truth. She had been trying to deny it though because of how Clark would react to it, or Jimmy even, and her and Jimmy had used to be close until Chloe's defense mechanism kicked into overdrive, especially adding her meteor-infection. Now she understood the emotional distress Clark had suffered with Lana over his secret.

She tried to deny it, even pull a Clark Kent and ignore it, but she just couldn't.

It wasn't luck that saved Chloe from losing her dream. It was love.

And once again, she found herself in love with an alien. Go figure. Oh, and it wasn't just any alien also. It was Clark's other cousin, Kara's twin brother, Kai-El. Kyle Kent as he went by now.

Go figure, again.

Chloe always thought that one of her powers was a radar for the weird, or a Weird-Ar as she called it. She usually attracted as much meteor-freaks and supernaturals, though not as much as her other best friend, Lana Lang. Jimmy Olsen had been not only her first, but it looked like he was bound to be her only normal romance.

Wait, did she actually just think ONLY? As in her last normal?

Hmm, well, maybe she just meant only because, well, Jimmy Olsen was her only actual boyfriend, though Justin Gaines did almost come close, sort of.

Or maybe she meant only, that she could actually see herself…..

"Kyle." she absent-mindedly whispered his name.

Tap Tap Tap.

Huh?

Tap Tap Tap.

Chloe leaned up in her bed, staring at the window beside it. Her eyes went wide when she noticed a shadow from behind the curtains, and no ordinary human could be able to stand behind the window, unless they were not human to begin with.

Hesitantly, she got up from the bed, moving slowly towards the window. In one quick movement, she pulled the curtains apart to reveal the shadow on the other side of the window.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a young man with blond hair long and styled a bit like Clark's, and eyes blue like both Clark and Kara's. Though he was not as tall nor built like Clark, his body did possess some awesome ripped muscle definition that Chloe had witnessed from their first meeting after a tearful reunion between brother and sister. Kind of like how Toby Maguire looked in the first Spider-Man movie, and oh yes did Chloe have a crush on Maguire, but Kyle's build was much better.

Probably something all Kryptonians received thanks to a yellow sun.

The one thing that separated him from Clark and also Kara, besides his stoic attitude, was although he shared his family's love of red and blue clothing, he usually wore a black leather jacket.

It was Kyle, with an expression like her own on his handsome features. He was….floating.

Well, that it explains how he's on the other side of my window, Chloe thought.

A beautiful mega-watt smile quickly spread on her face as she opened the window.

Remember the mention of Kyle having a stoic attitude? Well, that attitude didn't seem to exist now. It never did in the presence of the intrepid reporter who was Chloe Sullivan.

"Hi." he smiled. He actually smiled.

"H-hi." she whispered, very surprised.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I couldn't sleep and I was…..well," his stare move downwards until he looked back up at her. Not look, but rather, he was gazing at her, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was, "I wanted to see you."

She nodded in understanding. "I was thinking about you, too."

They just stood their in silence, the young Kryptonian warrior and the intrepid reporter, gazing at each other, smiling at each other. It wasn't like how Jimmy and her would gaze or smile. There was a shyness to that. A shyness that was cute, but sometimes a bit childish. With Chloe and Kyle, it was sweet, and it was sincere.

"Do you want to come in?" Chloe asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Unless you want to be seen by any passerby, which would be rare this late at night?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd like to come out." was his reply.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Come out?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well…I uh…I mean…." he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I want to do something for you."

She folded her arms, her smile never leaving. "Like what?'

"I'll show you." he held out his hand. "Trust me."

Her mouth curved to the side, thinking for a moment.

Aw, what the heck. She couldn't sleep anyways.

She disappeared from the window and returned just as she tied her robe around her before taking his hand.

He pulled her close, his arms moving around her waist with her own on his shoulders while she stood on his black boots. "Now what?" she asked.

His smile then became a grin. "Hold on tight."

She had expected them to lower to the ground, but instead, she became surprised to find that they were flying up, slowly, but nonetheless they were flying up. Her arms quickly locked around him, scared for a moment. She felt like she was on a roller coaster rising upwards before it would begin its thrilling descent.

"Don't be afraid." Kyle spoke gently to her. "I won't let you fall. I would never let you fall."

She pulled her eyes from the descending ground to meet his own blue eyes, and all the fear and surprise rushing through her mind was washed away by the sincerity and warmth in his own.

The way his strong arms were around her, she had always felt this safe with Clark before, but this was something more.

"Yeah, well, not really used to being this far from the ground. That is, unless I was tumbling towards it." she smirked.

He chuckled softly along with her. "You won't have to worry about that. Hold on."

He moved one arm away from her, holding her closer to him by the other. With his free arm, he extended his balled up fist out in front of them, and slowly, they were flying through the sky, high above Smallville and soon the lights and towering skyscrapers of Metropolis, and underneath star-filled sky.

The whole experience was leaving her breathless. All she could do was smile so widely with wondering eyes at the new level of the horizon. He gazed at her from time to time, smiling at her speechless expression as she held on to him tightly.

Kyle Kent….Kai-El didn't exactly have the same upbringing as his now older cousin and his twin sister did .Where Clark and Kara were raised by the love of parents, Kai-El was raised by discipline and obedience. Though he came from a family of scientists, Zor-El had made his only son become a warrior, and even have him skilled in the sacred Kryptonian art of Horo-Kanu. Kai-El had been treated more like a soldier than a son unlike the way he was treated by his mother Allura, his sister Kara, or his uncle Jor-El and his beloved aunt Lara.

Other than that, Zor-El had practically ignored Kai-El. It just seemed like Kara's twin brother was just incapable of ever making his father proud or happy. Not like Kara could, who his father loved dearly with all his heart, and yet that very same heart would turn to stone when his eyes fell on Kai-El.

It was even Zor-El his sent his own son to the Phantom Zone where Kai-El had spent the past 18 years, honing his skills and surviving against both the Phantoms and other prisoners who were able to keep their bodies.

Despite now that Kyle now had a family that loved him, the scars of his father's deeds were still there, putting him at an emotional distance from anyone, including his own sister and his cousin.

With Chloe though as well as life on Earth, the memories of his father's cruelty began to fade, replaced by her healing touch, and not talking about her meteor-abilities. She had become his light, his beacon of hope, and he would do anything to protect her.

He loved her that damn much.

After what felt like an eternity later, they were back in Smallville and began to slowly descend towards the Talon, until Chloe's hand pressed against his chest.

"Wait." she said in what sounded like a pleading voice.

He stopped, staring at her concerned. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

She nodded before looking up at him with a breathless smile, her arms returning around his neck. "I've never felt better. Thank you." She was about to say something else, but decided against it as she remembered when directing that line at Jimmy back when they had their movie date at the basement of the Daily Planet, even though she wanted to just say it so badly.

Only one word could come out.

"Why?" she asked.

The sincerity and warmth returned to his eyes, along with something else. Something beautiful as he said, "Because I love you."

There, he had said it.

With that, Chloe Sullivan was left at a state that she had rarely ever been in: being speechless.

"You don't have to say it back." he reassured her. "I just wanted you to know. I had to let you know." She could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he continued. "Even if you don't feel the same."

She just gazed at him. Kai-El was not just an alien, but he was the cousin of the man she had unrequitedly loved for so many years. He was also Kara's brother, the same Kara who was dating her ex-boyfriend now, so a part of this just sounded a bit weird and awkward. It was like if Chloe and Oliver ever got together.

But it felt so right. THIS felt so right.

Her arms tightened around his neck. He had noticed. She still couldn't utter a single word, so Chloe Sullivan decided to let her actions speak for her.

And spoke loudly, her actions did when she pressed her lips gently against Kyle's. His eyes went wide in surprise, but surely and slowly, his eyelids closed as he returned the kiss. His fingers stroking through her shoulder-length hair while one arm remained around her waist.

High above the small town of Smallville and through the star-filled sky, Chloe Sullivan was flying high in the arms of a love she never expected, but was so thankful for.

Fin


End file.
